Mange and the weard pet
by HdxBmx27
Summary: Magen finds a weard animal.


The Strange Pet, By Blake Hanson
    Magen awoke screaming. Looking around she realized her dream of her beloved home,   
     KluckNut Forest, burning was only a dream. But she couldn't stop shaking. Hearing her   
     screams her brother came in asking, "what happened to make you scream?" As Mike put   
     his arm around Magen to comfort her she answered, "It was the most vivid dream so far.   
     It was like the others but it was more... realalistic. I was walking down the mountain   
     path and something was fallowing me. I couldn't bring myself to look back at it.   
       
     As I entered out house I heard screaming behind me. When I turned around all I could   
     see was fire. The fire was everywhere." Magen started to sob, "and... and then I saw   
     you!" At this Magen started to sob so hard she couldn't go on.
      
     ******************************************************************************
    When she woke up Mike was sitting on a stump out side their window. Magen   
     went out to him. She started to say, "Michele th.." Mike interrupted her there by   
    saying, "Don't worry 'bout it. You kin and I love you." Mike gave Magen a hug and   
     went inside to make breakfast.
    After breakfast Magen decided to take a walk in the woods. Magen started off   
     with a picnic lunch in her backpack. Instead of taking her favorite path that led to   
     her favorite waterfall and swimming hole she decided to explore and make a new   
     path. Magen had just passed a river when she heard whimpering and human voices. She   
     looked through a bush in the direction of the sounds and saw three humans riding   
     horses. One had his bow drawn and loaded. Magen looked where the man was   
     aiming and was appalled. She saw a cowering, whimpering wolf at the feet of the   
     first horse. The marksman let fly his arrow and Magen ran to stop it. The wolf   
     sulked out of the way of the arrow before it could strike. Magen positioned herself   
     between the wolf and the riders.
    "How dare you!" Said Magen.
    "Move out of the way of the Imperial Guard silly girl." Said the first rider.
    "It is only a wolf. What business do you have with it?" Asked Magen.
    "Our business is our own. Now get out of the way." Said the second rider.
    "Well then" said Magen, "I cannot allow you to harm this wolf any more."
    "And how does one elvin woman expect to stop three armed Imperial guards?" Inquired   
     the first guard.
    "Like this" said Magen. Flicking her wrist she ordered the vines that had wound   
     themselves around the horses legs to strike. Each rider was tossed off their horse and   
     restrained by the vines.
    Magen co horsed the wolf to fallow her with a little food and led him back to the   
     river. There she tried to mend its wounds using her magic but nothing worked on   
     the animal. Magen spent the rest of the day playing in the river with the wolf. She   
     named it Eloth the elvin word for night because it had pitch-black fur.
    Magen decided to go home because it was getting dark. She was afraid that   
     bringing Eloth to her town would frighten the other townsfolk. Magen new of an empty   
     cave around where she was so she led the wolf there. At the cave she made a bed   
     of needles and leaves for the wolf to sleep on. She also put the rest of her food out   
     for him.
    When Magen got home she helped Mike make dinner. Mike went to bed early   
     that night. Magen went outside to look at the stars before she went to bed.
      
     ******************************************************************************
    Magen woke up in a silent scream because she had cast a temporary silencing   
     charm on herself every night since she had found the wolf. Her dreams were   
     becoming more and more detailed. It had been fourteen days since Magen had rescued   
     Eloth. Every day Magen would bring food and water to Eloth but today was   
     different. Today was the day she was going to bring Eloth into town. All the wolf's   
     wounds had healed and it was running around entheausaticly every time Magen arrived.
    Magen made Eloth fallow her. They started walking down the mountain path   
     from the cave. At first Magen looked back every few minuets but every time she   
     slowly lost her nerve to show Eloth to her town. So eventually she willed herself to   
     stop looking back.
    Magen's house was the first one off the mountain path so she went into it. She   
     beckoned for Eloth to join her but he didn't. Then she heard it. A long piercing   
     scream. Magen whirled around and froze. There in the town square was Eloth   
     breathing fire all over the place. First, he went after the smith shop, then the   
     general store. He was burning everything he could. Mike, being the worrier of the town,   
     charged out to attack Eloth. Eloth turned and saw Mike. The wolf blew a large   
     turret of flame directly at Mike and struck him with it. Mike fell to the ground   
     screaming in pain. Magen reanalyzed she alone could defeat Eloth. She gathered   
     up all of her magical and emotional strength. She created a great turret of water   
     and directed it at Eloth. When the water struck the wolf there was a high pitched   
     yipe from Eloth and then the sound of stem. When the steam cleared Magen saw   
     Eloth's body lying in the middle of the town square.
    Magen took Eloth's body and buried it by the river where they first met. After that   
     Magen and her brother had many more adventures. But that's another story and another   
     time. 


End file.
